Justyna Steczkowska
*Michał Kwiatkowski *Ewelina Lisowska |Wykonywany utwór = *"Dziewczyna szamana" *"Oko za oko, słowo za słowo" *"Za karę" |Edycja = 2,4,12}} Justyna Steczkowska (ur. 2 sierpnia 1972 w Rzeszowie) – polska piosenkarka, kompozytorka, autorka tekstów, skrzypaczka, aktorka, prezenter telewizyjna i osobowość medialna. Reprezentantka Polski w 40. Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji (1995). Członkini Akademii Fonograficznej ZPAV. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodziła się w Rzeszowie, jest czwartym z dziewięciorga dzieci Danuty i Stanisława Steczkowskich. Po matce ma pochodzenie tatarskie. Uczęszczała do Państwowej Szkoły Muzycznej im. Ignacego Jana Paderewskiego w Stalowej Woli. W 1990 ukończyła naukę w liceum z wyróżnieniem, a w nagrodę zagrała z Orkiestrą Symfoniczną Filharmonii Rzeszowskiej koncert d-moll Henryka Wieniawskiego. W 1992 zrezygnowała ze studiów, by poświęcić się wokalistyce. Kariera Początki Śpiewała w zespołach rockowych Agressiva 69, Wańka Wstańka, Revolutio Cordis, a także jazzowych z własną grupą Shoco i Duet. 1994–1996: Szansa na sukces, Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji i Dziewczyna Szamana W 1994 wzięła udział w przesłuchaniach do programu TVP2 Szansa na sukces. Jak podkreśla w wywiadach, udziałem w talent show chciała „zrobić niespodziankę matce jej ówczesnego narzeczonego, która bardzo lubiła ten program”. W pierwszym odcinku ze swoim udziałem wykonała utwór „Nie przynoś mi kwiatów, dziewczyno” zespołu Trubadurzy. W kolejnym odcinku wykonała utwór „Boskie Buenos” z repertuaru grupy Maanam i wygrała cały konkurs. Stał się on jednocześnie jednym z największych i najbardziej kultowych przebojów Steczkowskiej. W tym samym roku wygrała koncert debiutów podczas Krajowego Festiwalu Polskiej Piosenki w Opolu. W 1995 z piosenką „Moja intymność” wygrała Festiwal Piosenki Krajów Nadbałtyckich w Karlshamn. W maju tego samego roku z utworem „Sama” reprezentowała Polskę w 40. Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji w Dublinie. W finale zajęła osiemnaste miejsce. Jeszcze w 1995 wystąpiła na festiwalu sopockim, przedstawiając w konkursie piosenki „Dziewczyna Szamana” i „Wrogu mój”, a także nawiązała współpracę z Grzegorzem Ciechowskim, pod którego okiem nagrała debiutancki album studyjny, zatytułowany Dziewczyna Szamana. Tytułowy utwór z tego albumu uznany został przebojem 1996 w wielu plebiscytach,. Sam album, wydany na początku 1996, zyskał miano platynowej płyty, rozchodząc się w ponad 350 tys. egzemplarzy. W tym samym roku Steczkowska została wyróżniona nagrodą muzyczną Fryderyk ’96 w pięciu kategoriach: „Wokalistka roku”, „Album roku” (za płytę pt. Dziewczyna Szamana), „Piosenka roku” (za utwór „Oko za oko, słowo za słowo”), „Fonograficzny debiut roku” i „Teledysk roku” (za klip do „Oko za oko”). Otrzymała także statuetkę Wiktor ’96 w kategorii „Najlepsza piosenkarka” i „Artystka estrady”. 1997–2003: Naga, Dzień i Noc, Mów do mnie jeszcze oraz Alkimja W 1997 wydała drugi album studyjny, zatytułowany Naga, który został wyprodukowany przez Grzegorza Ciechowskiego. Krążek osiągnął status złotej płyty za sprzedaż ponad 150 tys. sztuk. Pochodziły z niego przeboje: „Za dużo wiesz” i „Za karę” W tym samym roku piosenkarka pojawiła się gościnnie na kilku płytach innych wykonawców, m.in. zespołu Voo Voo (Flota zjednoczonych sił) i Grzegorza Turnaua (Tutaj jestem). W 1999 zagrała główną rolę Teresy w filmie Na koniec świata w reżyserii Magdaleny Łazarkiewicz. Do filmu powstała ścieżka dźwiękowa, z muzyką napisaną przez Steczkowską oraz Antoniego Łazarkiewicza. Promowana była utworem o tym samym tytule, do którego słowa napisała Edyta Bartosiewicz. Płyta osiągnęła nakład ponad 70 tys. egzemplarzy. Z okazji jubileuszu pięciolecia programu Szansa na sukces, Steczkowska wzięła udział w specjalnym koncercie w Sali Kongresowej i zaśpiewała u boku Violetty Villas i laureatek programu piosenkę „Śpiewać każdy może”. W 2000 wydała kolejny album studyjny, zatytułowany Dzień i Noc, z tekstami autorstwa Edyty Bartosiewicz i Katarzyny Nosowskiej. Na pierwszej części albumu piosenkarka wykonała utwory taneczne, na drugiej zawarła utwory inspirowane muzyką filmową, nie zawierające słów i ozdobione tylko wokalizami artystki. Album Mów do mnie jeszcze z 2001 zawierał utwory do tekstów Williama Szekspira, Cypriana Kamila Norwida, Kazimierza Przerwy-Tetmajera i Marii Pawlikowskiej-Jasnorzewskiej. W nagraniu krążka udział wziął Paweł Deląg. Kolejna, wydana w 2002 płyta Alkimja nawiązywała do kultury żydowskiej i zawierała utwory śpiewane po hebrajsku, aramejsku oraz w językach ladino i jidysz. Premiera albumu została poprzedzona koncertem w Teatrze Muzycznym w Łodzi. Za sprzedaż albumu w trzydziestu pięciu tysiącach egzemplarzy Steczkowska otrzymała złotą płytę oraz Fryderyka ’02 w kategorii „Etno-folkowy album roku”. 2004–2008: Femme Fatale, Daj mi chwilę i Puchowe kołysanki W 2004 wydała kolejny album studyjny, zatytułowany Femme Fatale, na którym znalazły się covery piosenek, które w poprzednich dekadach wykonywały słynne piosenkarki polskie i zagraniczne. Wydanie krążka zostało poprzedzone spektaklem telewizyjnym, w którym Steczkowska wcielała się w postacie Kaliny Jędrusik, Anny German, Marilyn Monroe czy Édith Piaf. W 2006 wystąpiła po raz pierwszy na Przystanku Woodstock, a w grudniu wydała autorski singel „Świąteczna piosenka o miłości”. W 2007 zaprezentowała album, zatytułowany Daj mi chwilę, która zdobył status złotej, a następnie platynowej za sprzedaż w ponad 50 tys. egzemplarzach. Materiał został wyprodukowany przez Bogdana Kondrackiego. Album promowany był przez utwory: „To tylko złudzenie (To nie miłość)”, „Tu i tu”, „Daj mi chwilę” i „Wracam do domu”, do których nakręcono teledyski. W tym samym roku Steczkowska brała udział w szóstej edycji programu TVN Taniec z gwiazdami. Jej partnerem tanecznym był Stefano Terrazzino, z którym dotarła do finału, w którym zajęła drugie miejsce. W tym samym roku wystąpiła w programie Po prostu taniec, w którym zajęła trzecie miejsce w parze z Maciejem Florkiem, zwycięzcą pierwszej edycji programu TVN You Can Dance – Po prostu tańcz. W 2008 wzięła udział w pierwszej polskiej edycji programu Fort Boyard i w pierwszej edycji programu Ranking gwiazd. Była też nominowana do Telekamery w kategorii „Muzyka”, zajmując czwarte miejsce. W tym samym roku wydała nowy album studyjny, zatytułowany Puchowe kołysanki, który zawierał napisane przez nią piosenki oraz czytane przez nią bajki. Płyta, która była objęta patronatem Fundacji TVN „Nie jesteś sam”, uzyskała status złotej, za sprzedaż ponad 15 tys. egzemplarzy. Jesienią, wraz z Maciejem Kurzajewskim, prowadziła trzecią edycję programu TVP2 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie. 2009–2012: To mój czas, XV i Puchowe kołysanki 2 W 2009 został wydany dziesiąty album studyjny Steczkowskiej zatytułowany To mój czas, promowany piosenką o tym samym tytule. Producentem muzycznym płyty został węgierski kompozytor i producent Victor Rakonczai. Album nie sprzedał się tak dobrze jak poprzedni i zebrał mieszane recenzje ze strony krytyków. Steczkowska zaprezentowała swój nowy singiel „To mój czas”. Jakiś czas później, jako pierwsza artystka polskiej estrady, zagrała koncert promujący nową płytę, który był transmitowany na żywo przez internet. W 2009 rozpoczęła prowadzenie programu fotograficznego W obiektywie Justyny Steczkowskiej w Polsat Café. W tym samym roku otrzymała Diamentowy Mikrofon. W 2010 wydała kolejne single z płyty To mój czas: erotyk „Tylko ty znasz te zaklęcia” oraz „Kim tu jestem”, w którym zagrała m.in. aktorka Teresa Lipowska. W 2011 wraz z Maciejem Maleńczukiem wydała płytę studyjną zatytułowaną Mezalianse. W 2012 został wydany jej nowy, dwupłytowy album zatytułowany XV.Zawierał on najpopularniejsze hity Steczkowskiej z lat 90, oraz popularniejsze piosenki z poprzedniej dekady, jak i premierowe utwory m.in Sanktuarium, który został zadedykowany rodzicom artystki. Wokalistka planował klubową trasę koncertową, która nie doszła do rezultatu, ponieważ Steczkowska wspólnie z mężem walczyła z jego chorobą. Rok później ukazała się jej kolejna płyta pt. Puchowe kołysanki 2. 2013–2014: The Voice of Poland i Anima W latach 2013–2014 Steczkowska była jednym z trenerów w programie TVP2 The Voice of Poland. W 2014 świętowała 20-lecie pracy artystycznej. Koncert jubileuszowy zagrała w Operze Leśnej, wykonała swoje największe hity, takie jak np. „Dziewczyna Szamana”, „Oko za oko”, „Za karę”, „Daj mi chwilę” i na bis „Boskie buenos”) oraz odebrała Bursztynowego Słowika. W tym samym roku wystąpiła podczas koncertu Lato Zet i Dwójki w Zielonej Górze. 29 października 2014 zaprezentowała teledysk do piosenki „Kochankowie syreny”. 25 listopada wydała nowy album studyjny, zatytułowany Anima. Tego samego roku wyruszyła w wielką trasę koncertową po największych i najpiękniejszych teatrach i filharmoniach w Polsce. Trasa cieszyła się tak powodzeniem, a z powodu braku biletów postanowiono zorganizować kolejną trasę Nie jestem, tym kim byłam, która ruszyła w 2015. 2015–2017: I na co mi to było? W 2015 Steczkowska otrzymała Brązowy Medal „Zasłużony Kulturze Gloria Artis” oraz „Superjedynkę” podczas 52. Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu w kategorii „Super Artystka”. W tym samym roku ukazał się kolejny album artystki zatytułowany I na co mi to było?, nagrany w duecie z serbskim muzykiem Bobanem Markovicem. Płyta została utrzymana w klimacie cygańskim. Materiał z albumu wykonywany był przez piosenkarkę podczas jej nowej trasy koncertowej, która trwała jeszcze przez cały 2016 i część 2017. W grudniu 2015 uświetniła swoim występem koncert sylwestrowy w Krakowie, transmitowany przez telewizję TVN. 5 czerwca 2016 wystąpiła na Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu, gdzie podczas koncertu „Złote Opole” wykonała utwór „Dziewczyna Szamana”. W tym samym roku odcisnęła swoją dłoń na Promenadzie Gwiazd w Międzyzdrojach. W sierpniu zagrała w Operze Leśnej urodzinowy koncert z José Carrerasem. Równolegle koncertowała z trasą Justyna Steczkowska akustycznie oraz z Royal Concert. Z okazji 15-lecia od wydania płyty pt. Alkimja, Steczkowska wyruszyła w minitrasę koncertową, na której zagrała utwory z tej płyty oraz popularne covery. Od 2018: Nowy album W 2018 zapowiedziała wydanie nowego albumu. Na płycie znajdzie się m.in. singiel zrealizowany w Los Angeles. Życie prywatne W 2000 wzięła ślub z architektem i modelem Maciejem Myszkowskim. Mają troje dzieci, synów Leona (ur. 2000) i Stanisława (ur. 2005) oraz córkę Helenę (ur. 13 sierpnia 2013). 27 kwietnia 2017 piosenkarka oznajmiła, że wraz z mężem zdecydowali się na separację. Dyskografia *''Dziewczyna Szamana'' (1996) *''Naga'' (1997) *''Dzień i Noc'' (2000) *''Mów do mnie jeszcze'' (2001) *''Alkimja'' (2002) *''Femme Fatale'' (2004) *''Daj mi chwilę'' (2007) *''Puchowe kołysanki'' (2008) *''To mój czas'' (2009) *''Mezalianse'' (2011) *''XV'' (2012) *''Puchowe kołysanki 2'' (2013) *''Anima'' (2014) *''I na co mi to było?'' (2015; z Bobanem Markoviciem) *''Maria Magdalena'' (2019) Ścieżki dźwiękowe *''Na koniec świata'' (1999) Albumy kompilacyjne *''Złota kolekcja: Moja intymność'' (2003) Albumy koncertowe *''Anima Live'' (2017) Trasy koncertowe *1999: Pożegnanie jesieni z Tomaszem Stańko *2014: Magia trwa z okazji 20-lecia pracy artystycznej: Słupsk (Filharmonia Baltica), Chełm (Dom Kultury), Kraków (Filharmonia Krakowska), Częstochowa (Filharmonia Częstochowska), Trzebnica (Bazylika św. Jadwigi), Poznań (Teatr Wielki), Gdańsk (Filharmonia Bałtycka), Warszawa (Teatr Dramatyczny), Wrocław (Impart) *2015: Nie jestem tym, kim byłam *od 2015: Justyna Steczkowska & Orkiestra Cygańska *2016: Maria Magdalena *2016- 2017: Koncert Muzyki Filmowej *2016: Koncerty akustyczne *2017: Alkimja *2017: Kolędy i pastorałki *2018: Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring in Concert *2018: 2. Koncert Muzyki Filmowej *2018: Tribute to... *2018: Grzegorz Ciechowski - Spotkanie z Legendą *2019: 3. Koncert Muzyki Filmowej *2019: 2. Tribute to... Filmografia ;Filmy *1997: Justyna – bohaterka filmu *1998: Bilboard – jako Anita, pracownica agencji *1999: Na koniec świata – jako Teresa *2012: Kanadyjskie sukienki – jako Bożenka Steczkowska zaśpiewała ponadto w filmach: Egzekutor, Na koniec świata, Prawo ojca, Szop, szop, szop, szopę... (1999), Evening, Jutro idziemy do kina (2007), Senność (2008) i Królowa Śniegu (2009). ;Seriale *1997: Zaklęta (odc. 2) *2006: Niania – jako ona sama (odc. 28) Teatr *2001: Sen nocy letniej Leszka Możdżera (reż. Wojciech Kościelniak) – jako Hipolita/Tytania – Teatr Muzyczny im. Danuty Baduszkowej w Gdyni *2005: Przez tę ziemię przeszedł Pan Jana Kantego Pawluśkiewicza (reż. Jerzy Fedorowicz) *2006: Pasja Pawła Łukowca (reż. Elżbieta Szuflik-Pańtak, Grzegorz Pańtak) – jako Maria Magdalena – Kielecki Teatr Tańca *2007: Tajemnica światła – Pieśń o Janie Pawle II – Wrocławski Teatr Piosenki *2012: Trójka do potęgi Grzegorza Miecugowa (reż. Wojciech Malajkat) – Teatr Syrena *2013: Śpiewnik Pana W. Jeremiego Przybory i Jerzego Wasowskiego (reż. Krzysztof Jaślar) – Teatr Syrena ;Teatr Telewizji *1997: Księga raju – jako Perełe Wariatka *1997: Ludzie ognia – jako Wiesztyca Programy rozrywkowe *2007: Taniec z gwiazdami – uczestniczka programu, zajęła 2. miejsce *2008: Ranking gwiazd – uczestniczka programu *2008: Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie – prowadząca program *2008: Fort Boyard – uczestniczka programu *2009: W obiektywie Justyny Steczkowskiej – prowadząca program *2013–2014: The Voice of Poland – juror programu *2013: Fotorodzinka – prowadząca program Nagrody i wyróżnienia Zobacz też *Barbara Melzer *Michał Kwiatkowski *Ewelina Lisowska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji Kategoria:Goście specjalni